1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell system equipped with a fuel cell and a method of detecting abnormality of the fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fuel cell system equipped with a fuel cell, fuel gas is supplied to an anode of the fuel cell, and oxidation gas is supplied to a cathode of the fuel cell. In this fuel cell system, when normal power generation of the fuel cell is terminated, supply of fuel gas and oxidation gas is stopped.
However, in an existing fuel cell system described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-146084 (JP-A-2004-146084), after supply of fuel gas and oxidation gas is stopped, for example, cross leakage occurs between the anode and the cathode to cause gas concentration distribution in the anode and in the cathode. As a result, there is a possibility that oxidation reaction partially occurs in the cathode to degrade the fuel cell.